Some satellites, such as nano- and pico-satellites in low earth orbits, unlike their larger counterparts, have more stringent limitations on antenna design due to power constraints that govern the operational frequency and size that defines the space constraints. For high bandwidth applications, higher frequencies with higher transmission power may be used with wide band high gain antenna. Transmission power for a satellite can be reduced by utilizing high gain antennas, but at the cost of additional space. However, due to space and power limitations in small satellites, such options to increase gain on antennas is less desirable. Thus, there is a need for an improved system that provides for higher gain in antennas for small satellites without the increase in power or space requirements.